On The Right Track
by secretfanficlover
Summary: When Newt gets expelled for bringing a potentially dangerous creature into the school, his parents decide to move over to America where they place him in a school with Tina. Tina is a bit of a nerd, but she has her soft spot for Disney hits, and when he spots her dancing, they instantly become friends with a little push from Queenie


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 988

Title: On The Right Track

Note: MuggleAU, modern timeline.

Beta: lun 27

* * *

Golden Snitch

[Name] Crissie

[School] Uagadou

[House] Ogyinae

Doctor Who Day: Write about facing the change for the first time.

* * *

Hogwarts

Yearly:

Prompt 782 [Senario] You live across the courtyard from me and saw me dancing and singing enthusiastically to my collection of 90s pop and Disney tv show music and now you can't look me in the eye without laughing

* * *

Newt had gotten himself thrown out of Hogwarts boarding school for smuggling a corn snake into the boys' dormitories and then got himself sent all the way across the country and enrolled in Ilvermorny academy in America. He was nervous; he didn't know what to expect from a new school, but at least he had his pets.

His pets ranged from an albino corn snake, as well as three tarantulas, a freshwater turtle, and a few others. He had always found himself a lot more at home with animals than other people. He was aware he wasn't like most other people.

He was feeding his corn snake in his dorm when he heard a collection of Disney hits being blasted from the room across from him. He still found it odd that they didn't share rooms with other students here, but had their own single rooms. Perhaps the neighbour didn't know the room was occupied now? He poked his head out the door to ask the person to please turn the music down a little bit.

That was when he spotted her. She was a stern looking girl with black hair, but she was dancing and singing along at the top of her lungs to the collection of pop and Disney hits. Newt couldn't help himself, he started to laugh, and when he attracted the girl's attention, she blushed furiously as if he had discovered her naked instead of just dancing.

"Who are you?" she asked suddenly, after taking a second to turn down the blaring music.

"I'm your new neighbor, I suppose. I'm Newt Scamander," he said with a smile. He was trying to be polite and not laugh at her even more.

"Well, Newt, that room had been empty the entire term." She blushed by way of explanation.

"That's fine, I just wanted to ask you if you could turn it down a little," Newt said, and chuckled again good naturedly.

Since he didn't ask her name, she didn't give it, instead in her frustration she ended up tossing a soft toy in the shape of a bear at him and then slammed the door behind her. It smacked his head, and he curiously picked up the offending object. He wondered what he had done to make her so mad, but walked over to his room. He put the toy on the bookshelf, wondering if the girl would come fetch it again.

He sat speaking to his tarantula when he heard a knock on the door a few hours later. He stood up curiously and walked to the door. As soon as he opened the door, he spotted the girl again.

"I want it back," she said simply.

"What's your name anyway?" Newt asked, realizing he hadn't asked, and picked the bear off the bookshelf.

"Tina Goldstein," she said formally. "You're British, aren't you?"

He nodded. Suddenly, Tina let out a scream that could have blown the room off the building. Then she pointed in the direction of Dexter, Newt's biggest tarantula that was currently wandering around the room.

"Quiet please," Newt said, holding a hand over her mouth without thinking, then realised what he was doing and dropped his hand immediately.

"There is a—a spider!" Tina cried. It was clear she was terrified of it.

"Dexter won't hurt you," Newt said and her eyes went wide.

"He is _yours_?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yes, as much as any creature can really belong to anyone. I prefer to think of it was me taking care of them."

"Put it away," she said. Newt shrugged and put Dexter back in the enclosure. They talked for a little while before she left. He had noticed her eyes were really pretty, they looked like the colour of salamanders.

* * *

It wasn't long until he heard music again, but this time it was a lot softer, and when he opened the door of his room, her own door was also closed. Then he realised the music was also a bit more classical, something was different. He walked over to the door to knock, but he heard voices inside and paused.

"This is between a waltz and a tango," he heard a musical female voice he didn't recognise.

"It's a wango?" he heard Tina say, and he couldn't help but laugh.

"It's that boy again," Tina said again and the door swung open.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, I just—" Newt felt abashed. He saw a really pretty girl with curly blonde hair in the room.

"Hi, I'm Queenie," she introduced, sticking her hand out. "I'm Tina's sister, and you must be Newt, the new kid?"

"You know me?" he asked curiously.

"Well, Tina told me about you, of course," she said with a wink. After Queenie explained she was teaching her sister to dance for the upcoming ball, she subtly hinted that she still needed a date.

"So, um, do you want to go with me?" Newt asked uncomfortably.

"That sounds nice." Queenie smiled.

"Hey! He is my friend, not yours," Tina complained.

"Hang on, I am?" Newt asked, he was confused and pleased as to the sudden claim upon his friendship. Did she want to go with him? Was she jealous? He found it hard to believe until Queenie grinned teasingly.

"Of course you are," Tina insisted suddenly.

"Oh that's great, I had a friend once," Newt said.

Queenie gave him a strange look of pity before saying, "Don't worry, I am sure I'll find someone, Newt. Thanks for the offer." She then disappeared out the door, leaving the two alone.

"So you want to be my friend?" Newt asked again.

"I suppose I do." Tina smiled.

"Okay then, we can go to the dance together, on one condition," he said cheekily.

"Oh really? And what is that?" she asked.

"Just don't pull out those Disney dance-moves," he teased, and she smacked his arm.


End file.
